Beautiful Darkness
by TahitianGirl987
Summary: Les Cullen arrive a Beacon Hills, après avoir été attaquer par une étrange créature alors qu'ils étaient en pleine chasse avec les Quileutes, et sauvés par une étrange fille au regard rouge sang. Que se passera-t-il lorsque les vampires découvriront que Beacon Hills n'est pas la petite ville tranquille qu'ils pensaient ? Un nouvel amour ? Peut être…
1. Prologue

Fanfiction : Beautiful Darkness

Crossover : Twilight – Teen Wolf

Prologue :

Elle était là, debout devant l'immense maison calcinée et à moitié détruite. Elle fixait sans ciller la porte qui était fermée. Un vent frais fit voler ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène. Ses yeux rouge sang étincelaient dans la nuit noire. Une Alpha. Sans aucun doute.

Un hurlement lupin se fit entendre, et elle resserra sa prise sur le collier en argent circulaire qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Elle se retourna vers la forêt. La porte grinça et s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître deux yeux d'un bleu d'acier électrisant la pénombre. Un immense sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille dos a l'habitation détruite. Elle engagea ensuite le pas et disparue dans la nuit sombre et menaçante dans un rugissement provenant de la maison brulée.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Il faisait nuit et la lumière de la pleine lune éclairait légèrement les bois aux alentours de la ville de Forks. Les Cullen décidèrent de chasser. Et exceptionnellement pour son anniversaire, Renesmée avait le droit de les accompagner, mais à la condition que les Jacob et sa meute viennent également.

Ils sortirent donc de la villa et attendirent les loups à l'entrée. L'attente était insupportable pour Renesmée , qui voulait y aller tout de suite. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les Quileute arrivèrent. Ils étaient 7 et tous transformés. Les vampires les saluèrent.

-Bonsoir, lança assurément Carlisle. Merci d'avoir accepté de vous joindre a nous. La sécurité de Renesmée est cruciale à nos yeux.

Un énorme loup au pelage roux s'avança. Jacob.

-Pour eux aussi elle l'est, traduis Edward. Ils sont prêts, nous pouvons y aller.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Emmett. Allons-y ! J'ai une de ces faims.

La famille au complet ria. Tous à l'exception de Jasper qui fixait les bois intensément. Il semblait perturbé.

-Jasper ? fit Esmée. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La réponse se fit attendre quelques secondes mais il finit par tourner la tête en direction de sa mère adoptive :

-Oui Esmée ne t'en fait pas, dit-il en faisant un sourire forcé pour éviter qu'elle ne pose d'autres questions.

Les vampires entamèrent la marche suivie des loups. Très rapidement tout le monde se monde se mit à courir à une vitesse phénoménale et surhumaine. Ils s'enfonçaient tous au plus profond de la forêt, là où les proies regorgeaient.

Après quelques minutes de chasse, Edward sentit l'odeur d'une biche. Elle était seule, donc Edward emmena Nessie avec elle pour l'initier a la chasse. Les autres membres de la famille ainsi que les loups observaient la scène de loin. Renesmée se tapit dans la végétation attendant le moment propice pour passer à l'action. Son père l'accompagnait et lui indiquait chaque mouvement, chaque pas. Rien ne devait perturber l'instant.

Nessie s'avança lentement jusqu'à n'être qu'a cinq ou six mètres de la proie qui s'abreuvait dans une flaque qui retenait de l'eau de pluie fraîche. Le vent ne la trahissait pas. Tant mieux. Mais, sans le faire exprès, une branche se brisa en deux sous son pied gauche et la biche releva la tête, les sens en alerte, tout en humant l'air et en tendant les oreilles. Par le biais de ses pensée, Jasper indique a Edward que la proie, tant sa peur était grande, n'allait pas tarder a détaler. Edward en informa Renesmée et ne voulant pas la laisser s'échapper, elle ne réfléchit plus et sauta sur la biche. Elle planta ses canines dans sa gorge et lui brisa la nuque en un centième de seconde.

Le sang dégoulina de la jugulaire de l'animal et attisa la faim des vampires qui avait observé la scène dans ses moindres détails. Bella rejoignit sa fille qui s'était relevé afin d'admirer son œuvre a une vitesse vampirique et la prit dans ses bras, la félicitant de sa première prise. Le reste de la famille et les Quileutes de tardèrent pas a arrivé. Les Cullen félicitèrent Renesmée et allèrent s'abreuver. Jasper observa à nous la pénombre. Il était sur et certains à présent que quelque chose clochait. Il sentait une présence et elle était loin d'être amicale.

Edward qui était penché sur la proie semblait avoir ressentit la même chose que Jasper et il se releva d'un coup. Il observa la forêt à son tour. Les deux frères se regardèrent du coin de l'œil et se comprirent. Ils rassemblèrent leur famille et la meute au milieu de la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Edward qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Bella inquiète.

-Il y a quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais quelque chose rôde dans la forêt et nous observe, répond-t-il

\- Que veux-tu dire Edward ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Depuis tout à 'heure je sens une présence dans les bois et maintenant que Edward a sentit la même chose, je suis sûr que c'est réel, répondit Jasper à la place d'Edward.

Bella prit sa fille dans se bras et Jacob se colla a Renesmée. Chaque être présent était sur ses gardes et observait partout. Les loups grognaient. Tout était calme. Trop calme.

Puis, une énorme silhouette sortit de l'obscurité et s'avança vers eux. Lorsque les vampires réussirent à le détailler, ils virent avec horreur l'apparence de cette créature.

Elle avait un crâne d'animal à la place de la tête et son tors était protéger par des côtes. Ses mains étaient dotées de longues griffes acérées et tranchantes. Il était immense.

La créature se jeta sur les vampires qui furent impuissant tout comme les loups à chacun de ses assauts. Chacun des Cullen furent blessé a part ceux qui restait en retrait comme Bella, Nessie ou Esmée. Chez les loups aussi il eut beaucoup de dégâts. Ils étaient sur le point de capituler lorsque une explosion retentie et une lumière blanche apparue. Elle illumina la clairière et tout paraissait beaucoup plus réel. La créature sembla éblouie un moment tout comme les Cullen et les Quileutes, mais quand ils retrouvèrent tous une vision nette, ils virent tous une femme, debout face à la créature, protégeant nos combattants. Dès que la créature chargea sur elle, elle bougea à une vitesse stupéfiante. Et se retrouva derrière son adversaire. Elle fonça sur lui. Quand elle fût à sa hauteur, elle monta sur ses épaules par l'arrière, accrocha ses jambes autour de son cou, tomba en arrière emportant la créature dans sa chute et dès que son adversaire fût à terre, elle lui arracha le crâne qu'il avait à la place de la tête, le balança plus loin et il disparu dans un nuage de poussière noire. Les vampires étaient stupéfiés. Lorsque la femme se retourna vers eux, elle darda son regard de braise rouge sang sur les Quileutes et ces-derniers, baissèrent tous les yeux et reculèrent, signe de soumission. Bella trouvait cela surprenant. Elle planifiait avoir un tête à tête avec Jacob plus tard.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Carlisle.

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question, répondit la concerné. Ce n'est pas le meilleur des plans de se retrouver nez à nez avec un Berserkers, vous pouvez y perdre la vie. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui aurait arrivé si je n'étais pas intervenue à temps.

-Et nous t'en remercions pour ça cela va de soi, continua Carlisle. Mais…

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Berserkers ? Coupa Alice

La jeune fille fixa Alice avec un sourire en coin avant de répondre :

-C'est tout simplement ce que je viens de détruire.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Jasper qui s'était mis en retrait.

-Mon nom importe peu mais si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir blond ténébreux, tu le sauras, dit-elle avec un sourire qui laisse place au silence total. Malheureusement pas ce soir. J'avoue que j'aurais adoré connaître l'histoire du Major Jasper Hale dit elle en éclatant de rire avant de disparaître.

-Comment sait-elle qui je suis ? demanda aussitôt Jasper.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Carlisle. Mais nous ferions mieux de rentré maintenant

Tout le monde fût d'accord et en quelques minutes les Cullen furent à la villa. Les loups avaient étrangement préféré rentrer à la réserve.

-Ecoutez tous ! dit Carlisle. C'est beaucoup d'émotions en une soirée alors je propose que nous en parlions demain. Il faudrait aussi que les Quileutes participent au débat alors mieux vaux qu'ils soient là. J'ai trouvé leurs comportement étrange avec cette fille et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Personne n'osa parler et tous se dispersèrent dans la maison avec cette peur au ventre. Il y en a-t-il d'autre ?

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce début vous aura plus ! Laissez vos reviews...Bye ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2

Hey Hey Hey guys ! Oui je sais ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas posté...voir un peu longtemps...bon ok ça fait carrément une éternité-"

Mais voyez-vous l'inspiration me manquait cruellement et dès que je l'avais retrouvé je m'était mise à écrire. Mais voilà le destin était contre et mon ordi mouru littéralement, emportant avec lui les 13 chapitres déjà finis de cette fanfic. J'ai du donc attendre d'en avoir un nouveau parce que et oui je ne roule pas sur l'or :p après la flemme à pris possession de rmoi.

Et enfin je me suis remis à écrire. Et je vous présente donc mon travail.

Bon vu la longueur, je crois (enfin essayer hein ::p) que je vas posté un chapitre tout les deux voire trois jour pour l'instant. Bien entendu si j'ai le temps car mes exams approche et si je veux passer le cap de la seconde ben faut bosser quoi :D

_**yumi-elfeuw: **_Voilà la suite après ce long temps d'attente :) je suis contente que tu ai aimé et espère que tu continuera à le faire ;)

_**shalimare : **_Ravi que tu ai adoré :D Voici la suite, j'espère quelle sera plaisante lire à tes yeux ;)

Ah oui et ben : Bonne Lecture

xoxo

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain matin, Carlisle attendait ses enfants dans le salon de la maison. Il avait une importante nouvelle à leur annoncer. Les loups aussi se joignirent à eux, enfin ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène la veille.

-Ecoutez tous, dit Carlisle. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir dans les bois est un mystère qu'il faut résoudre. La fille qui nous a sauvé a parlé de Berserkers, et figurez vous que je sais de quoi il s'agit.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux :

-Je n'ai pas vite comprit qu'en s'en été un. Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il était là, mais je sais où on peut trouver des réponses et pour ça il faut que vous acceptiez un nouveau déménagement.

Les vampires comme loups s'échangèrent des regards et se mirent d'accord. Jasper prit la parole :

-Cette chose a failli nous tué. Tous. Il est hors de questions qu'on laisse passer la chance de découvrir pourquoi il était là hier soir. Alors nous partons !

Les Cullen acquiescèrent et Jacob s'avança :

-Nous c'est la fille qui nous intrigue. Alors nous allons venir avec vous pour la retrouver.

Renesmée eut un petit pincement au cœur. Pourquoi Jake, son Jake voulait découvrir qui était cette fille ? Ok, elle était joli mais sans plus ! Bon d'accord elle était carrément canon.

-Quelle serait la destination Carlisle ? demanda Emmett.

-Nous partirons dans la ville de Beacon Hills. Récemment, il y a eu de nombreuses attaques surnaturelles là-bas, et notamment de la part des Berserkers. Là-bas, nous trouveront surement la réponse à toutes nos questions. Répond-t-il

A l'entente de leur futur ville, Jasper et Rosalie se crispèrent et se regardèrent fixement, semblant parfaitement se comprendre rien qu'au regard. Eux qui avaient fui cette ville pendant des années, sont après obligés d'y revenir. Le destin se jouait d'eux, ils en étaient certains.

Les Hale, leur famille de sang, se sont installer a Beacon Hills il y a plus d'un siècle. Ils appréhendaient tout deux de les revoir. Ils ne voulaient pas que l'ont découvre leur plus profond secret, que même Edward n'a jamais su entendre, mais ils ne discutèrent pas et acceptèrent.

Le lendemain soir, ils étaient déjà tous installé à Beacon Hills dans une somptueuse villa en bordure de forêt. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Carlisle avait décidé de postuler pour un poste de médecin dans l'hôpital de la ville et d'inscrire ses enfants au lycée. C'était plus prudent. Au bout d'une semaine, c'était l'heure pour les jeunes vampires ainsi que Renesmée et Jacob de faire leur rentrée des classes.

Dès leur arrivée dans le parking du lycée, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jacob attirèrent vite l'attention des élèves. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention et s'avancèrent en direction de la porte. Juste avant de franchir cette dernière, Edward, qui au début riait gaiement en entendant les pensées des humains se stoppa net et se tourna en direction d'une fille rousse. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Bella tint le bras de son compagnon et celui-ci s'adressa à sa famille :

-Je n'arrive pas à lire les pensées de cette fille, dit-il encore sous le choc.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux et se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune fille en questions semblait, comme en transe, puis tout doucement tourna la tête et observa les vampires. Un peu trop selon Jasper et Rosalie. Les Cullen entrèrent tout de même et se présentèrent au secrétariat. Officiellement, Jasper et Rosalie étaient jumeaux, ce qui était vrai, Renesmée était la sœur de Bella et tout le monde était adopté par Carlisle. Voici la version que le patriarche avait donnée à l'établissement.

Ils furent répartis dans leur classes Bella, Edward, Jasper et Rosalie et Alice, Renesmée, Jacob et Emmett. Les autres loups qui avaient suivi, ne voulant pas entrer au lycée, avaient donc décidé de s'occuper de la villa et de tenir compagnie à Esmée.

Bella, Edward, Jasper et Rosalie furent présenté tour à tour devant leur classe. Edward repéra que la fille rousse d'un peu plus tôt était là elle aussi. Les corps de Jasper et de Rosalie étaient parcouru de sorte de démangeaisons étranges et ils avaient tout deux l'œil sur un garçon placé au troisième rang. Il avait un regard ténébreux. Ce fut la première pensée de Rosalie. Mais lorsque celui-ci les fixa à son tour, les deux jumeaux comprirent et cessèrent de le défier du regard. C'était au tour de Jasper de se présenter et il eut une idée :

-Je m'appelle Jasper Cullen. J'ai été adopté tout comme eux par M. Cullen lorsque mes parents sont morts. Rosalie, dit-il en désignant la blonde, est ma sœur jumelle. Nous sommes très attachés à cette ville car c'est ici que se trouve notre famille biologique. Enfin ce qu'il en reste…Au nom de l loi nous sommes des Cullen mais notre vrai nom de famille est Hale.

Ceci mit un froid dans la salle et le jeune garçon qu'ils fixaient quelques minutes plus tôt écarquilla les yeux tout comme un autre garçon à coté de lui, la fille rousse, une chinoise et une autre brune. Jasper recula satisfait et Rosalie fit la même chose. Ils s'assirent juste après.

Edward et Bella ne le savait pas et ils commencèrent à leur demander des explications, mais Jasper leur incita à se taire tout les deux d'un simple regard.

A la fin du cours Jasper et Rosalie évitèrent à tout pris les 5 élèves de la classe qui les avaient regardés avec étonnement. Vint l'heure du déjeuner et comme d'habitude les vampires ne mangeaient rien. Au bout de 20 minutes le garçon au regard ténébreux, celui qui était assis côté de lui, la rousse, la brune, la chinoise et un autre garçon qui semblait être moins jeunes se présentèrent à la table des Cullen :

-Bonjour, fit le ténébreux. Je m'appelle Scott, Scott McAll.

-Moi c'est Stiles, dit son copain.

-Je m'appelle Lydia, dit la rousse.

-Et moi Malia, fit la brune menaçante

La chinoise semblait beaucoup plus gentille :

-Je suis Kira, dit-elle en souriant ce qui amusa Edward.

-Je m'appelle Liam, dit le dernier.

Scott repris la parole en s'adressant à Jasper et à Rosalie :

-Vous connaissez Derek ? Derek Hale ?demanda-t-il.

-Le fils de Talia ? interrogea Rosalie.

-Oui. Vous le connaissez ? Insista-t-il.

-Vaguement juste de nom. Pourquoi ? demanda Jasper.

-Et bien si vous êtes de la même famille…enfin…comment dire…commença le dénommé Stiles.

Jasper hocha la tête d'un signe approbateur, les incitants d'un signe de la main à s'asseoir. Lydia ne se fit pas prier et s'assit directement. Scott, un peu réticent en fit de même suivi par Stiles, puis Malia et enfin Kira. Liam avait insisté pour rester debout au plus grand étonnement des sang-froid.

-Moi et ma sœur savons ce à quoi vous faites allusion. Et je vous répondrais que non nous ne sommes pas comme vous. Le gène est bel et bien présent, mais depuis que nous sommes devenus…comme cela, il est resté enfoui au plus profond de nous, parla calmement Jasper.

-Comme cela ? C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Stiles.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent longuement, se demandant s'il fallait livrer leur secret ou non.

-Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait vivant et humain on va dire, commença Rosalie hésitante.

-Rosalie ! T'es cinglé ou quoi ! Tu leur balance ça comme ça ? Tu veux notre mort ma parole ?! S'époumona Alice.

-Des sang-froid…dit Lydia dans un murmure à peine perceptible. La mort plane autour de vous comme une ombre qui vous suit à la trace, termina-t-elle, les yeux vide.

-Elle déraille ou quoi ? Rit Emmett.

Malia fusilla le brun des yeux.

-Elle voit la mort peu importe où elle se trouve. Si quelqu'un dans son entourage est sur le point de mourir elle le sent, dit Scott.

-Une banshee...souffla Rosalie subjugué. Je n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, continua-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.


End file.
